The Ischemic SCOR at The University of Iowa is a multi-disciplinary, coordinated research program which is primarily directed toward elucidating basic regulatory mechanisms in the coronary circulation and pathophysiological effects of myocardial ischemia. The SCOR consists of ten projects and four cores. Six of the projects are focused on studies of the coronary circulation. These extend from investigations of mechanisms of vasomotion in isolated in vivo and in vitro coronary microvessels to studies of coronary flow reserve in awake patients performed in the Cardiac Catheterization Laboratories. The other four projects in the SCOR involve investigations of the pathophysiological effects of myocardial ischemia including autonomic modulation of ventricular arrhythmias, secondary to myocardial ischemia, cardiac pain secondary to ischemia, tissue characterization of ischemic and infarcted cardiac muscle with magnetic resonance and cardiac ultrasound and studies of the cardiac muscle protein - troponin T. Five of the ten projects have a clinical component and nine have components that involve investigations in experimental animals, isolated vascular segments, single cells or genes. The ten projects are supported by four cores (Administration, Biostatistics, Anatomy, and Image Processing.) The investigators involved in the SCOR are innovative, dynamic, and very productive. Furthermore, there is an extraordinarily high degree of interaction among the investigators. Investigations are aimed at developing important mechanisms in the basic research laboratory and extending the concepts developed to the clinical arena.